


Winter's Night

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What in the world had possessed his wife to travel through this snow, he would never understand. He wanted nothing more than to get her into the castle, before a fire, to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as the opening of a future chapter of Between the Raindrops, however after a little research I realized it could not take place in winter. Loved the idea so much that I wrote it as a drabble.

Richard stepped into Middleham's snow covered courtyard. Word had reached him that Anne would arrive back very soon. What in the world had possessed his wife to travel through this snow, he would never understand. He wanted nothing more than to get her into the castle, before a fire, to warm up. He'd missed her beyond anything he could measure. She'd been gone for fully two and a half months. He did not begrudge her time spent with Isabel. He knew the time had been good for both of them. But he was so relieved Anne was home. 

As she rode into the courtyard, Richard immediately moved over to Anne. He reached up to help her down from her horse. "You're freezing." He murmured as he touched her. 

"It is just a touch cold." Anne said softly as she slipped down into his arms. 

Despite himself, Richard laughed softly as her understatement. "Come, let's get you inside by the fire." 

As they went inside, Richard bypassed the Great Hall, and took Anne directly to their bedchamber. Once inside, he helped her to slip off her furs and her cloak. Both were damp with the freshly fallen snow. "What were you thinking?" He scolded softly. She could have stayed the night at an inn, and then traveled on to Middleham in the morning. 

"That I could not bear another night away from you." Anne said softly. 

Of course Anne's words, made Richard smile. "That is so?" He asked very softly. 

"Two and a half months away from home." She said softly. "Away from you. No, that was much too long, and the closer I came to Middleham, the more I wanted to push myself to be home." 

Richard smiled softly. "I cannot find it within myself to be upset over that." He murmured. Of course he'd been concerned for her health. He knew the time she'd spent in France several years earlier had taken its toil. 

Anne smiled very softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as Richard pulled her closer. "You cannot imagine how good it is to be home." 

"Oh I believe I can." He murmured, lowering his lips to hers. 

Anne sighed softly, tangling her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck. She had certainly missed him, had missed this. 

Richard brushed her hair back. "Are you tired, sweetheart?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "No." She murmured, shaking her head. To be in his arms, she would deny whatever tiredness she felt. She groaned very softly, as Richard picked her up and carried her to their bed. She found herself placed in the center of their bed, and Richard soon joined her. 

Much later, Anne lay quietly in the bed. The fur covers were piled high on the bed, the fire set high in the hearth. All of these things she could have had at an inn of course. But they were not the most important, the arms wrapped securely around her were of utmost importance. On that cold winter's night, Anne was wrapped up safely, securely in her husband's arms, and she did not care what she had ridden through to be there.


End file.
